Mission: Make Her Smile
by Shortcake99
Summary: He has a mission to make her smile, not a forced one and genuine smile. It's not his orders, he does it because he wants and because he cares. Small Tiva if you wish. Spoilers for season 7. Sequel up called Mission: Show Him Appreciation. Read this story first. Please review


There was something different about her that Tony Dinozzo couldn't place. She still had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But something was different and he just couldn't figure it out.

It was about a month after her return from Somalia when he finally noticed. Her necklace, her precious Star of David that before her trip to the desert she would wear everyday like a ritual. Every now and again she would sub consciously rub her fingers against the base of her throat as if searching for it and Tony could see the disappointment in her eyes every time she couldn't find it.

After a long case, that included a double homicide of two marines and a kidnapping of one of the marine's daughters, which Gibbs took very hard due to the fact that the little girl was the same age as Gibbs' daughter Kelly when she died aged eight. Tony went to the closet jeweller he could find. As he entered the jewellers he was stunned with the amount of sparkles and glimmers the jewels could give. As Tony walked around he could identify a range of jewels ranging from diamonds to emeralds to rubies and amethysts. An averaged aged lady walked up to Tony.

'Is there anything in particular that you're looking for sir?'

'Yes please, I'm looking for a Star of David'

'Ah, Judaism, is it for you?'

'No, a very good friend of mine lost hers and I feel as if it would make her happy'

'Ah, the look of young love-'

'Love? Haha, no, she is my colleague, every time she rubs her fingers over the base of her throat, I can see the disappointment in her eyes when she can't find it.'

'That is sad, but young man, I can see love a long way away and I can see it in your eyes, only a man in love could see the disappointment in her eyes'

Tony stood there speechless, it was like the woman could read him like a book, and the lady led the way over to a section called 'religious symbols' she picked up a necklace that Tony instantly fell in love with. It was six pointed.

'Is there any chance I could customise this a little bit?'

'Yes of course, what would you like done?'

'Could I have a different jewel on each point'

'Of course'

'Um, a sapphire, a topaz, a ruby, a black diamond, an emerald and a pearl please?'

'Of course Mr..?'

'Of course, I'm so sorry, mine name is Tony Dinozzo, you can just call me Tony'

'Ok Tony, I can get this ready by the end of the week'

'Thank you so much'

'Can you just leave your details and proof of identification here please and then return on Friday'

'Of course'

As Tony filled in his details, he couldn't help thinking about the new soon to be owner of a Star of David. He hoped that she liked it and secretly he was hoping to be thanked with more than a kiss on the cheek, maybe more around the lips. As Tony wrote down his details, the lady couldn't help but think and how love struck this boy was, he was thoughtful and really deserved to be happy. This mystery girl really made him smile and every time she mentioned the gift, he flashed a 1000 watt grin.

Tony left the jewellers an hour and half later than he had walked in. He was thinking about his gift and couldn't help but smile. His smiling though was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

'Dinozzo'

'Dinozzo, get your ass here now' barked his boss

'Ok –'

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence as his boss had already disconnected the call. Tony got into his car and drove towards the Navy Yard.

'Hello again McProbie and how is the probette today?'

'Tony, will you please stop McNicknaming me please?'

'What fun would that be?'

'The fun of unemployment' said Gibbs as he strode into bullpen with his ever present cup of coffee

'Why are you so happy Tony?' asked Ziva 'Did you have a fastie while you were gone?'

Tony, McProbie (McGee) and Gibbs all turned around stared at Ziva with puzzled and confused expressions.

'What?' asked Ziva 'I asked a perfectly appropriate question?'

McGee's jaw dropped and he let out a small gasp as he realised what Ziva had said

'Um Ziva?' asked McGee

'Yes McGee?' replied Ziva

'I think you meant quickie'

'Yes, that as well'

As Tony translated Ziva's phrase through the Ziva idioms to American idioms, he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He laughed so loudly that people from the surrounding areas couldn't help but turn around and stare.

Whack!

'Sorry boss'

'Alright, Abby says she has something for us'

As the team walked into the elevator, Tony couldn't help but keep grinning but with one look from Gibbs, Tony's grin dropped and his face naturalised. As the team entered the lab, a row of skeletons dropped from the entrance of the lab. Ziva immediately went for her gun while Tony and McGee both jumped back, Gibbs just smirked.

'Abby, you said you had something'

'Yes Gibbs, patience el jefe, I have'

'Abby'

'Halloween decorations!'

'That's it?'

'Gibbs, how could you say that to me?'

Gibbs went over to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered some words in her ear that made her smile. Before Tony knew it, it was Friday and before work he arrived at the jewellers to pick up the necklace.

'Ah, Tony, the necklace is ready, would you like to see it?'

'Yes please'

When the lady brought out the necklace, Tony was stunned, the necklace shinned in the light and reflected of all glass and metal surfaces. Tony walked over to the cashier and didn't hesitate to put his card in the machine. He didn't look at the price because he knew that she deserved it. Tony walked into the office with a grin so huge, his lips could of split open. With Gibbs out for coffee and McGee most likely with Abby, Tony thought this was the perfect opportunity to give her mystery girl his gift.

'Ziva, have you got a moment?'

'Yes Tony, what can I do for you'

'Close your eyes'

Ziva stood there still and Tony could see the panic in her eyes.

'Ok, scrap that, turn around please'

Ziva turned around and Tony lifted her hair up and his fingers grazed her neck and he could feel her flinch.

'Sorry'

'It is fine'

Tony took the necklace out of her box and unclasped it, he slowly placed it over her neck and connected it at the back. Ziva was stunned, she looked at the necklace and saw each pointed decorated at each point.

'What do the jewels mean?'

'Well, Sapphire is for you symbolising Israel, Topaz for Ducky because it is yellow and so are ducks, Ruby for Abby because she is full of love, the black diamond is Gibbs because it was the closet colour to coffee brown'

At this moment Ziva laughed. Tony carried on

'Emerald is me because it brings out the colour of my eyes and pearl is McGee rare and only found if you're lucky'

Ziva was so touched by his gesture, she turned around and full on hugged him, but what surprised him most was the quick peck on the lips she gave him.

His make Ziva smile mission was complete.


End file.
